Sonny With A Chad
by hayella
Summary: Sonny got invited to join a singing competition in Spain and the remaining cast of So Random decided to make a sketch about the times with Sonny. After arguing, they went to Stage 10 to invite Chad only to find he has MSS Missing Sonny Syndrome .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

**Sonny with a Chad**

Summary: Sonny got invited to join a singing competition in Spain and the remaining cast of So Random decided they'll be making a sketch about the times with Sonny, which means they have to ask Chad's participation. They went to Stage 10 only to find that Chad Dylan Cooper got an MSS (Missing Sonny Syndrome) disease.

* * *

**_Prologue _**

_Sonny's POV_

I always wanted to let people hear my songs. This is like a dream come true but, Spain is … it's far. This time will be different from exchange activities because I'll be going there alone. I know I just have to stay there for three days but … somehow, I feel like I'll be missing a lot. I know mom always wanted to be with me while I'm living my dream. Too bad she can't come. I know I'll miss her. I sure will miss her scolding and advises and encouragement. Somehow, the independence in living in Hollywood really trained me. I'll miss So Random. I'll miss Tawni. She's really nice even though she always acts like she only cares about herself. I'll miss Grady and Nico and their funny stupid ideas. I'll miss Zora's weirdness and how she loves playing tricks on others. I'll miss Marshall's desperation to get So Random really high ratings and how he agrees with every single sketch I make for the show. I'll surely miss everyone in So Random. And then there are the fans. I love them so much. Also there's the cast and crew in Mackenzie Falls. Though we always fight with them, life won't be as fun without them. I'll probably miss Chad Dylan Cooper. In fact, I do.

_Chad's POV_

"Good bye Chad."

"Good bye Sonny."

Sonny's leaving? She is, isn't she? She just said good bye to me. Sonny and her stupid cute, I wonder if she plans on calling. Does she even know anyone in there? Wait, that's really no problem since she easily gets along with people. Chad you're not going to miss Sonny, are you? You are? What am I doing now? When did I start talking to myself about a topic other than how perfect I am? Perfect huh.

Yeah. Sure. I already miss Sonny Monroe.

I'm suddenly remembering our fights, especially one most memorable fight, because we had to fight our point to Selena Gomez together.

"If I wanna like you, I will!"

"If I wanna like you, I will!"

"If I wanna think you have pretty hair, I will!"

"If I wanna think you have sparkly eyes, I will!"

What if I wanna think I'm gonna miss you a lot? There's no need for a question though. I at least don't have to kid myself. I know I already do anyway.

* * *

A/N: Want me to continue? I might if you give me reviews. :)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

**Sonny with a Chad**

Summary: Sonny got invited to join a singing competition in Spain and the remaining cast of So Random decided they'll be making a sketch about the times with Sonny, which means they have to ask Chad's participation. They went to Stage 10 only to find that Chad Dylan Cooper got an MSS (Missing Sonny Syndrome) disease.

* * *

_Chad's POV_

Okay, I know this appears like I'm freaking out because I haven't seen her in the past 8 hours, but it isn't what it seems! It isn't. Alright Chad Dylan Cooper, why don't you go grab some yogurt in the canteen to calm yourself? Yeah, you should be calm, but it's not like you're freaking out because you're thinking of Sonny, again, but because you need to freshen your coolness. Yeah, my coolness needs to be freshened

It's the fault of that stubborn girl with her stupid cute, who does she think she is to go to Spain and not call? Does she think I'll call her? Oh for crying out loud, I tried calling her seventeen times already and nobody's answering the phone!

Canteen, yeah, got to go to the canteen.

* * *

**In the canteen**

Marshall came to check the So Random cast only to find them, as it appears, moping.

"Is this true? It appears to me you're all unusually quiet? Why's that? You didn't destroy my favorite chair again, did you?" He asked, with an eyebrow raised, as he continuously rubs Dakota's pig's fur which she asked, more like, ordered him to take care of.

Nico stood up for protest. "Of course we didn't! Well, not this time at least. Why would you think that? We just…"

"…surprisingly miss Sonny." To everyone's surprise, Tawni finished Nico's sentence.

"What? I just finished what he had to say based on the obvious. It's not like I … not like I miss Sonny or anything." Tawni stood up, flipping her hair.

"She's just so funny and noisy and cheerful and …ohh why does she have to leave????" Grady cried as he stood up and he and Nico shared a hug when all of a sudden they all felt the air getting colder, which only means one thing, the Mackenzie cast just arrived.

Chad Dylan Cooper with his awesomeness came to the Random's table, followed by Portlyn, Devon and the rest of them.

"What's up Randoms?"

"Apparently, everyone here, except me of course, miss Sonny." Tawni explained for him.

"Oh." Chad said it as if he's taken back by something.

"Wait, I think there's something wrong in here." Zora stood up walking nearer Chad. "I thought I just saw a disappointed look on your face, huh Chad Dylan Cooper?" She initiated knowingly, causing everyone to stare at the now denying Chad.

"Huh? Pffft. Why would you think that little Random? Who would care about Sonny? Who would miss that nosy girl with beautiful brown hair huh? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't miss others. Others miss Chad Dylan Cooper, and his awesomeness!" He proudly answered, as he held his tuxedo, fixing it to make himself sparkle a little bit more than he already does.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Really Chad Dylan? Really?" Zora insisted.

"Well…uh….ah…"

"What Chad Dylan Cooper? Is it true that you and your ego miss Sonny Munroe of So Random?" Zora stepped closer and closer causing Chad to step backwards.

"REALLY RANDOM! REALLY! CHAD DYLAN COOPER MISSES SONNY MUNROE…I MEAN DOES NOT MISS SONNY MUNROE! ALRIGHT? I DON'T MISS SONNY!" He yelled and turned around leaving everyone in the canteen in shock. The remaining Mackenzie cast followed him of course.

"It seems to me someone here misses her more than any of us do." Marshall murmured to himself. "Tell you what, why don't you guys make a sketch about Sonny? You know, I mean something that can make you feel she's here so you won't miss her too much? How's that for your new sketch?" Marshall smirked, proud of what he just thought.

Nico is the first one to react. "Are you kidding us? That idea is just…"

"Really great!" Zora and Grady finished of this time.

"And then we can let her to watch it on the TV so she'll feel happy. We can make it really hilarious!"

"Yeah, Sonny's always funny anyway." They all laughed.

"And maybe to make it more realistic, we can also add some scenes with Chad Dylan Cooper." Marshall suggested again.

Grady and Nico automatically disapproved but then Marshall said something to put some sense in them. "The sketch is for Sonny you guys. Why don't you try to do something nice? Anyway, Chad Dylan on So Random would get us higher ratings, considering Sonny's not taking part in the sketch."

After some thinking, they all finally came to agreement. There are just two tiny questions left this time before they proceed with the plan.

Who will play the role of Sonny Munroe? And how will the So Random cast get THE Chad Dylan Cooper go with the plan?

* * *

A/N: Want more? I might if you give a lot of reviews. :)

Chad: Really Hayella? Really?

Hayella: Really Chad, really.


End file.
